Physical Barriers 2
by Musett Choisuel
Summary: Season 2 of Physical Barriers, Thing are going to change for Stiles and Derek are they for the better or is it all going to get even worse MaleXMale, Sterek, Janny Scisaac, Allydia and McLinski and StilesXOC
1. Chapter 1

"" Speech

'' Thoughts

PB – Scene Change

_Italics_ – flashbacks

**Bold – **Dreams

I don't own Teen Wolf and I never will this is my first story in this fandom so I've it a chance I am just going by ear this is not Beta'd and I don't think it ever will because most of the people I have asked don't get back to me so here is the first chapter please review I like you to be honest but not too honest because I already knows my writing and everything else is crap.

**TEEN WOLF**

**Physical Barriers**

**Chapter One **

**Season Two**

Derek sat in the hospital chair "aren't going to talk to him?" a Nurse stopped at the door.

"Why he's asleep" he answered her.

"It is always best to talk to coma patients" she left.

Derek stood and walked up to the glass. Stiles was asleep in the hospital bed with plaster over his entire body and a band aid on his cheek. A bandage wrapped round his head.

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

"Did you go to see Stiles?" Jackson asked

Isaac poured the coffee "yeah I went at the weekend" he said "he has been out almost two months"

"I'm sure he'll be fine and back to his usual self" Scott smiled

"I know….do you know if Derek's been to see him" he asked.

"I do not know but Stiles Dad said that if he sees' Derek Hale anywhere near this hospital room he would arrest him" Isaac explained.

The door opened Derek walked in he walked and sat "morning" he kept his sunglasses on.

"Morning Derek" Scott stated.

"Can I get an all-day breakfast and black coffee" he ordered.

"Coming up" Isaac went; Scott and Jackson looked at him "what" he took the sunglasses of and tucked them into his pocket.

"Did you see Stiles?" he asked.

"No I'm not allowed to remember I don't feel like getting arrested" he said Jackson and Scott shared a look.

Isaac walked back over with fresh coffee and poured him a cup "Scott I'm going to the hospital to see Stiles do you want to come?" he asked.

"Sure when you've finished here" he asked "yeah thanks" Scott kissed him.

Derek made a face.

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

"Dude I bought you the latest spider-man" Isaac placed it down "hurry up and wake up I don't really want to admit but I kind of miss ya" Isaac sat.

Scott stood by the doors arms folded leaning against the frame.

"Hey I'm saving up for the white party….Scott's coming with….its soon you got to come you kept on about it to me" Isaac said.

"I'm sure we can all go even Derek" Scott said.

Isaac laughed "I can't believe that arsehole hasn't come to see you" Isaac said "really how you can be friend with him Scott" Scott walked over and put both hands on his shoulders.

"It's a very detailed story"

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Markus clapped his hands Derek watched him Allison sat down "have you been to see him yet?" she asked

"No" he handed Markus his pacifier

"And why not" she asked.

"Why….Stiles is a part of us his a friend even I still don't understand why he cares about you but he does" she said.

"Look I came here to see Markus" Derek said.

"Fine" Allison said "so back to work then" he asked her.

Allison nodded "dads agreed to have him while I went back to work" "baaa baaa ga" Markus babbled Allison stroked his hair down flat.

"I swear I heard him say mummy nearly" she said.

"His only 8 months give him enough time" Derek said Allison stuck her tongue out.

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Melissa checked Stiles vitals she looked down at him "everyone's worried about you" she said "your dad says your grounded" There was a knock on the door she turned round "Isaac back again" she asked.

"Yeah I want to see him as much as possible" Isaac walked and sat down in the chair he folded his arms.

"Are you and Scott coming for dinner?" she asked.

"I think he mentioned something about Sunday".

"I'll do a roast and invite John too he needs cheering up" Melissa said to him "I will see you later grab me if anything changes" she asked "okay" Melissa left the room.

"The new Resident Evil came out this weekend…thought we could do what we usually do" Isaac said "Remember now we were waiting for it to be cheaper on 3DS…..now here bringing it out on PlayStation and Xbox…..I wish you would wake up I know how much you hate being in one place too long".

Isaac sighed as he sat back on the seat "I've been with Scott 2 months can you believe that…..Danny is still not back though" Isaac said.

"Just wake up Genim please"

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Derek stood at the window "I knew you were coming to see Stiles" Derek suddenly stood up straight and turned his head.

Melissa held a clip board to her chest "don't worry your secrets safe with me" she said.

"Do you know what would really help…..if he hears a different voice" she left, Derek turned back to the window.

"Nothing is going to work nothing" he shoved his hands in his jacket pocket and walked, he stopped.

Derek placed his hand on the handle and then opened the door he walked in and then walked to sit on the chair "I feel like a right twat sitting here talking to you…..what am I expected to say to you" Derek said

"I was awake when you turned up the apartment" Derek said "I wanted to push you away"

"I am not going to apologise to you for sleeping with other people we are not in a relationship…..but I will apologise for what happened to you because I shouldn't have" Derek stood up.

"I hate you" a scratchy voice came from behind him. Derek came to a stop opening his eyes and sighed.

"I hate the very ground you walk on" Stiles said. Derek turned round Stiles was watching him on "but yet I can't help not wanting you" he said to him.

"I'll get a nurse" Derek turned away from him again.

Stiles head moved to the side.

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Isaac hugged Stiles "watch it ow" Isaac sat down "why can't I remember anything?" Stiles casted arm lay on a pillow next to his body.

"Your head was really affected" Melissa patted his knee.

"Glad to have you back kid" John said.

Stiles smiled.

"We've been here for hours let's give Stiles come rest" Melissa said.

"Can I stay a bit longer?" asked Isaac.

"Of course" Melissa and John left.

"Melissa said Derek was here for hours" Isaac said.

"Yeah" Stiles smiled

"Did he have much to say for his self?"

"No as usual" Stiles looked at his hand "it feels weird" he flexed his fingers.

"It will, it has been in a cast for over 2 months and not moved" Isaac said.

Stiles sighed "so you and Scott McCall" he said.

Isaac nodded "I am. When you getting out of the hospital?" he asked.

"No idea I hope it's soon I want to go home" he yawned "I need to have Physical therapy on my hand and elbow" he said.

"Your fine"

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

The guy massaged Stiles arm "does that feel any better"

Stiles closed his eyes "it feels weird" he told him.

"I know it will do but you need to keep at it" he said to him "That's all for now Stiles" he stood up "yeah thanks" he said as the guy left.

Stiles leaned "tough huh" came a voice.

Stiles looked up a guy with blonde hair cut short sat at the chair "um…yeah" the guy smiled and held out his hand "I'm Liam".

"Stiles"

"I am an artist just about to start West L.A College" Liam said to him.

"Wow I've applied there on a teaching course" said Stiles.

"So what accident were you in?" asked Liam.

"Car my jeep…I think I can't remember" he said "I am sorry" he said "it's fine really. What about you what happened to you" Stiles asked.

"A jealous ex-boyfriend" he said and smiled.

"Fuck"

"Who's Derek?" Liam asked.

"Derek, Derek who's….your gay I'm surprised you don't know who he is" Stiles said to him "Well…Derek is a guy I'm friends with that's about it" Stiles said to him.

"Ah so it's complicated"

Stiles laughed "complicated that kind of doesn't cover it"

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Scott kissed Isaac on the lips "Stiles should be here soon I'm buying him lunch" Isaac said

"Hey big spender" Scott kissed him.

"Are you going to let me go now I have to work" he raised an eyebrow "fine" Isaac got up and went.

"You sicken me" Derek looked over the newspaper.

Scott stuck his finger up at him "you been to see Stiles he's home now" Scott said.

"No I haven't remember I'll get arrested if I turn up" Derek drunk his coffee.

The diner doors opened Stiles walked in with John "Isaac he's buying you lunch not me".

"He loves you dad" he grinned and then stopped they walked to a table and sat Isaac walked up "hi….hey Mr Stilinski" Isaac smiled.

"Hi Isaac"

"What can I get you?" they ordered.

Derek ate a carrot stick from the small bowl on Scott's table "would you go to work or don't you work anymore?" he said.

"I work Scott…I am my own boss" he ate another.

"Just take them" he pushed the bowl towards him.

"Don't want anymore" he said and drunk.

"Curly fries" Stiles squirted some ketchup.

John drunk some coffee "in a coma for 2 months and your appetite didn't change" he said to him.

"It should be the same cause I didn't eat for that long" Stiles stuffed them in his mouth.

Laura walked up "I am so glad to see you Stiles" she put her arm round him.

"Good to be back, Laura" smiled Stiles.

"Hey Laura can I have a refill?" Derek asked from the stall.

"No Derek" Laura said "paying customer here" Derek stated "you own it" came his older sister's reply "my bad" he stood up from his seat.

Stiles looked down at his food John ate his food.

Derek left.

"Hale wait" John called.

Derek stopped and turned round John came to a stop "hi Mr Stilinski" Derek said to him "we are both adults here".

"Okay John….what did you want to talk to me about?" Derek asked.

"About Stiles"

"Look I am staying away from him like you asked"

"I was mad…..I still am but my son has been unhappy lately since being released" John said "and Stiles is best when he's happy".

"So" he asked.

"You can see my son but if you break his heart, there will no trace of you ever on this earth" John Threatened with a finger pointing at his chest "you understand?"

Derek nodded.

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Liam put the coffee cup down in front of Stiles "what's this?"

"I think its called coffee…..but I can't be sure" Stiles stuck his tongue out "Sugar" Liam put them down.

"Thanks but my ADHD gives me the sugar high"

Liam took the lid if his coffee "so have you had any more physio?"

Stiles nodded "don't need it for much more" he wiggled his fingers at him.

Liam chuckled "So last time I see you then" Liam said to him.

"Probably unless you ever visit jungle I might be there" he said and took a sip of his coffee.

"Maybe I will" Liam said and smiled.

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

The letters came through the letter box Stiles walked down the stairs he picked the envelope up "dad it came" he called.

John walked out into the hall and handed it to him "come on and open it" he said handing the envelope.

"But first Derek" Stiles called taking the letter.

"Derek's here" John raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah he climbed through the window" Derek walked down stairs.

"We have a door Derek" said John he had his uniform on.

"Sorry I'm used to it" he shrugged "anyway I'll see you later Stiles"

"Don't you want to know?" he waved the envelope, Derek came to a stop. Stiles opened it and took it out he read "I got accepted" he cheered raising one arm up

"I'm happy" John said hugging him back surprising Stiles as he smiled "I'll see you later or ill be late for shift" John left.

Stiles looked at Derek "now are you going to fuck me now?" he asked Derek pulled him towards him and they kissed Derek undone Stiles shirt and kissed his collarbone"

"Come on" Stiles pulled him up the stairs.

They entered the room Derek shut the door "okay shirt back off" Stiles did as he was told and threw it somewhere into the room "yes I have not missed this" he moved both hands down his chest.

"I think I'm getting a little flabby"

Stiles shook his head "never" he kissed him and pulled them onto the bed "Hm" they kissed and took the rest of their clothes off.

"Hm" Derek moved Stiles onto his stomach and kissed up his back then came to a stop "Derek" Derek moved his fingers over his neck.

"Its okay" Stiles turned "I'm alive" they looked at each other he moved Derek's hand over his heart.

"I'm alive that's all that matter" he kissed him.

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

"" Speech

'' Thoughts

PB – Scene Change

_Italics_ – flashbacks

**Bold – **Dreams

I don't own Teen Wolf and I never will this is my first story in this fandom so I've it a chance I am just going by ear this is not Beta'd and I don't think it ever will because most of the people I have asked don't get back to me so here is the first chapter please review I like you to be honest but not too honest because I already knows my writing and everything else is crap.

**TEEN WOLF**

**Physical Barriers**

**Chapter Two**

**Season Two**

"Haah….nnnnh…..Derek".

The sound of pants and moans mixed with battle cries and swords.

Currently Stiles was seated on top of Derek the back of his head resting against the elders shoulder as he pumped his erection and nipped at his neck.

Stiles placed one of his hands over the one Derek had wrapped round his cock following his movements.

They had been watching clash of the titans up until 15 minutes ago until Derek pulled Stiles up onto his top and began kissing the boys neck and rubbing against his covered erection.

"D-Derek...can't we watch a movie" Stiles muttered between gasps the older kissing his neck.

"It's on love film we can watch it later" Stiles groaned as his seed covered Derek's hand and his.

Derek licked his neck he let him get back to the movie.

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Scott and Isaac were sat on the sofa watching a movie "I was going to watch this with Stiles" Scott had his arm round his shoulders.

Deanna was lying on the floor.

"You could still watch it with him" he kissed under Isaac's ear he moved his tongue around and in it, Isaac's eyes closed "hmmm".

"Trying to watch this" Isaac stated.

"We can always watch it on net flicks" he smiled.

"Scott"

"Okay" he kissed his cheek.

Isaac smiled and snuggled closer to him Scott's fingers run gently across his arm leaning forward the curly blonde picked up his glass of wine and sipping it.

Leaning back into Scott "best idea ever" Isaac said.

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

"Derek" Stiles breathes softly "I need you, I need you inside me" Derek pulls his fingers out puts a pillow under his hips.

Derek spreads lube over his cock with a condom and pushes in, Stiles groans "so big, Derek" he groans "so good".

Derek growls his approval Stiles hands wrapped his back, feet behind his knees "yes, yes" he groans "go deep, fuck me".

"Arrgh" he does fucking him with shallow thrusts "c'mon Derek" Stiles groans kissing his mouth "fuck me, goooood"

"God" Derek moans.

"Don't stop" Stiles gasps and frantically kisses Derek as he gets fucked harder, Stiles pushed back against him.

Derek moans and growls tugging his bottom lip with his teeth as his hips pump faster, Derek's sweat rolls down his temple "cum now" he commands.

"Ohhh" Stiles cries out Stiles relaxes against Derek's warm sweaty body "hmmm" Stiles sighs "Did it record" asked Stiles.

"Let me check" Derek moves and stands near the camcorder and pick it up to check.

Stiles stood up "yeah" Derek turns it off.

"Shower I'll wash your back" he asks him Derek turns to him with a raised eyebrow.

"Lead the way".

The shower ran hot. Stiles picked up the soap as he washed himself the door opened and Derek stepped in the older man positioned himself behind the smaller male.

Derek wrapped his arms round his thin waist kissing his neck and hair. "Hm" Stiles moaned as he tilted his head to give Derek access "hm" Stiles smiled and turned to face him "I'm tired let's clean up and go to bed".

Derek grinned.

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Derek had his arm round Stiles shoulder "So I heard your starting college in 3 days" Jackson took a bite out of his stack of pancakes

"Yeah"

"Stiles the teacher" Derek nibbled at his ear.

"Stop" he squeezed his knee.

Jackson smirked

"I'm going to the toilet" Stiles kissed his lips and went.

"Your whipped Hale never thought I'd see this"

"Fuck you tosser" Derek ate.

Scott and Isaac walked in "morning" Scott said and turned to Isaac "come over when you're ready" he kissed him.

"Sure" Scott smiled.

"Its official your both whipped" Jackson took another bite of pancake Scott gave him a bitch face.

"Heard from Danny again" Derek asked.

"No hasn't called me" he stated "he'll text or something when his ready".

Stiles came back over and sat "hey Scott"

Scott smiled "hey Stiles…how's the arm?"

"Good" he smiled.

"Anyway are you moving in together next" Jackson asked.

"Fuck off Jack-Jack I'm only 19 I don't need to be tied down" Stiles said to him

"Your student is learning well dear sensei" Jackson said "And don't call me Jack-Jack".

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Stiles sat in a room with other people "welcome to West L.A College" the man in front said "I am professor Novak" he wrote on the board. "Now I guess I need to tell you a bit about myself" he folded his arms.

"I became a full-fledged teacher when I was 24" he explained "I worked at a private academy in Pittsburgh, named St James academy and then moved to main stream school in the UK" he drunk from a glass of water.

"Now I am here teaching people to be teachers" he smiled "okay now going round is a timetable".

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

The Camaro sat outside of the college Stiles walked out with a group of people "my rides here" Stiles said.

"See you Thursday" the girl smiled.

Stiles nodded "see you Annie" she watched him walk up to open the door of the car. Stiles got in the passenger seat placing his bag on the floor.

"How'd it go?" Derek looked over his sunglasses at him.

"Good the professors are nice" Stiles told him.

"Is any of them hot?"

"Just Prof Novak, cute butt" Stiles smiled.

Derek leaned and kissed him with added tongue Stiles sucked on it they separated "Come on let's go I wanna eat you out"

Stiles eyes closed and he gave a moan "you sure know how to sweet talk someone".

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

"Show me"

Isaac went for the piece of paper in Scott's hand "no it's your birthday surprise" he told him.

"My birthday is in a week" Isaac gave puppy eyes.

"Won't work when I was a child I perfected it"

Isaac narrowed his eyes "is that how you see me?" he folded his arms.

"What"

"That I'm still a baby".

"I never said that" Scott said to him.

"It sure sounded like it…..you know what forget your present" he left door slamming.

"For fuck sake Isaac"

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

"Ah" Stiles groaned "you weren't kidding when you said you wanted to eat me out" he rubbed his stomach eyes now closed.

Derek nuzzled the curls at the base of Stiles cock "I told you….grab a condom"

Stiles reached over and picked one up he ripped it open with his teeth "Hm" Stiles rolled it down and laid back down Derek moved and hovered over him they kissed on the lips.

Derek grabbed a hold of both his legs and spread he thrust into Stiles prepared hole "oh god yes" his head hit the head board.

They kissed again as Derek began his pace "ohhh fuck me Derek" cried out, Stiles wrapped his legs round his waist and thrust back and forth on the cock buried in his arse.

Stiles gripped a hold of Derek's shoulders and pulled himself up they kissed "yes, yes" he moaned.

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

"Stiles" Annie ran up to him.

"Morning" he shut the Camaro door.

"Let me walk with you" she asked looking behind as the Camaro drove away "Who was that? Your brother" Annie asked.

"My….friend"

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –sat "

"Hi Stiles" Liam sat.

"Oh hey Liam this is Annie, Annie this is Liam I met him while I was in hospital having physio therapy".

Liam shook her hand "It's good to meet you Annie" he smiled.

"Like wise" she said

"So how's your first week here?" Liam asked him.

"It's great" Stiles smiled.

Liam smiled back.

Derek leaned against the Camaro leather jacket together with tight black jeans and sunglasses, people were walking out. Of the building and glanced at the hot guy. Liam and Stiles walked out "there's my ride" they stopped.

Liam looked over "let me guess that's complicated Derek" he folded his arms.

Stiles smiled "yeah….come on and meet him" they walked "didn't you have work?" he asked him when they reached the Camaro.

"I left early that's one of the good things being your own boss" Derek put his sunglasses on the end of his nose.

"Derek this is Liam the guy I told you about at physio" he said.

Liam held his hand out "Stiles mentioned you" he said.

"He doesn't shake or make eye contact" Stiles said pushing Liam's hand down next to him "he's kind of sour….I'll see you next week" Stiles asked Liam dropped his hand.

"Yeah see you" Liam raised an eyebrow as he walked away.

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Derek smacked Stiles bare ass "oh fuck" he did it again "how many more lessons are there?" he asked.

"Many" he moved and licked up his spine and then nipped at his neck "what do I get at the end…when I graduate from Derek Hales way to fuck school" Stiles rolled onto his back.

"Sexual gay wisdom" Derek kissed him.

"Look Derek I want to talk about out arrangement" he stroked his hand down Derek's chest.

"I thought you knew what it entailed" Derek said to him.

"Yeah Derek Hale doesn't do serious" Stiles told him.

Derek nipped at his collarbone "what else have you got to say?" he asked.

"I need to know if we can have some rules" Derek raised an eyebrow.

"Okay I'm listening" he sat up and folded his arms

"If you're going to do other men no kissing on the lips" he asked Derek nodded as Stiles continued "No repeats and if you want to fuck more than once ask before you do and occasionally let me join in" Stiles said and began to play with one of his now hardened nipples.

Derek kissed him "funny you should say that" he licked up his neck and sucked on Stiles Adams apple.

Stiles heart was pounding he pressed his lips to Derek's and when he didn't pull away they carried on Derek gave a groan he flicked his tongue into Stiles mouth.

Derek walked over to the bed and sat down with his legs hanging over the side and upper body braced on one elbow.

He watched Stiles and the other guy in the room. Stiles moved over to the man "kiss" Derek said.

The man gave him a look Stiles gripped the back of his neck and kissed the guy, the guy named Tony laid his hands on Stiles hip, and Tony moved Stiles.

Derek got from the bed and walked over and claimed his mouth he pushed and found himself pushed against him. They all undressed as they made their way to the bed.

Derek pushed Tony to the bed as he pulled Stiles to his body Derek's mouth extended to Stiles neck "I want to fuck Tony while he sucks you off" Derek told him and he laid Stiles against the head board and watched as Stiles prepared Tony.

Derek moaned as Stiles fucked Tony and gripped a hold of Tony's hair as he sucked him off Stiles moaned as thrust harder. Derek reached and grabbed the back of Stiles and they made out "ohhh god yes" Stiles released Derek's lips he gripped a hold of Tony's hips.

Derek moaned "ohhh yes" he closed his eyes.

Tony got dressed Stiles was asleep on Derek, Tony looked at them "how long have you two been together?" Tony asked.

Stiles eyes opened his eyes and kept them open slightly and listened.

"You got it wrong were not together" Derek said to him.

Tony shrugged "wow really I mean you've got a lot of trust between you. It just seems to me you don't know how much you care" he said.

"You can leave" Derek said.

Tony smiled "here's my number" he put it down "call me" he left.

Derek looked down Stiles eyes were shut "not likely" Stiles smiled.

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

The door buzzer went off.

Jackson sighed "who the fuck at this time of night?" he got up from the sofa and walked to the door "What" he opened it

Danny held a bag "hey Jackson…I'm back" he smiled.

"Danny"

T.B.C…


End file.
